


Finding Love in Dust

by irishfino



Series: We Rise From Dust [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Iris and HR share a quiet moment on the couch while the crawling twins sleep upstairs.





	Finding Love in Dust

                It’s a quiet night at the loft. HR and Iris are seated on the leather couch in the living area. Toys are still scattered from the day’s play, but the tiny tots don’t quite clean up the chaos just yet, having only somewhat mastered crawling. HR picks at the folded blanket in his lap. He can tell Iris is having another sad day, but she hasn’t said anything yet and he doesn’t want to bother her too much, not when she finally has a quiet moment.

                “I don’t think I’ll ever find someone like Barry,” Iris says quietly, breaking the silence surrounding them.

                He nods. “Don’t try,” he replies just as quietly.

                Iris shoots him a look. He raises a hand in a placating movement.

                “Someone like Barry would be hard to find if you looked for him,” he says. “So don’t. You’ll attract whoever they are like a moth searching for the moon indoors.”

                Iris laughs quietly at the silly metaphor.

                “Yeah, sure, I’ll just sit around and wait for the perfect guy to fall in my lap,” she replies sarcastically.

                “No one said anything about sitting still. Keep moving. Keep running for that light at the end of the tunnel. He’ll find you. It’d be a waste of your time and talents to do any less. And who knows, he may already be in your orbit.”

                “Or she.”

                HR cracks a grin. “That’s right, or she. Whoever it is, they’ll find you. I promise.”

                Iris nods. She probably doesn’t believe him and that’s fine. She’s in a dark place at the moment. Maybe it will bring her comfort later, who knows?

                “Thanks, HR,” he says quietly. “I’m going to head up to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

                “Goodnight, Miss West, sleep well.”

                As Iris ascends the stairs to the loft above, HR makes himself comfortable on the couch.

                “All will be well, Miss West,” he says to the empty space. “I truly believe that.”


End file.
